


Matt You Hypocrite

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Series: Matt You Little Shit [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: As in stab wounds, BAMF Foggy Nelson, Because thats my headcanon for him, Explicit Language, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt and Foggy are gay together which is not mentioned but is t r u e for this thing, Matt in his fetish suit, Mentions of Injuries, Not really a story, Peter is only mentioned, Precious Peter Parker, She k n o w s, She not even in this one but she k n o w s guys, Trans Peter Parker, its fine, its fine though, just a short conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: Matt is a hypocrite and Foggy calls him out on his shit.





	Matt You Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of injuries my dudes.

Foggy finding out about Matt finding out Peter is a _literal_ _child_ and trying to get him to s t o p with the Spiderman shit. 

*******

“You run around every night in your fetish gear and you're trying to get someone else to stop?” 

 

“He's a  _ child _ Foggy!” 

 

“And you're  _ blind _ Matt! Technically neither of you should be capable of these things and yet here we are having this discussion while you stand in my living room  _ bleeding from multiple stab wounds  _ in a  _ fetish suit. _ ” 

 

“It is  _ not _ a fetish suit.” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that buddy. Now strip so we can patch you up.” 

 

“Fine.” 


End file.
